Oh Jack, What Have You Done?
by A Motorhead Banger
Summary: In a way, it really wasn't his fault. He couldn't say no to a return, but he had to return in the one way it would hurt the one person he's cared for more than anyone. He could only hope that she wouldn't hate him for doing it. Jack Swagger/OC. Please read and review.


Hey guys, Aaliyah Michelle here. My first fanfic so don't bite. No flames either.

I was actually happy when the WWE brought back Jack Swagger to TV but then I was pretty pissed at his new gimmick. The one thing I was dreading they change Swagger into and they go and do it. And with the whole arrest for speeding and marijuana possession thing going on, Jack's pretty screwed coming in to WrestleMania. Even though I would have loved to see Jack Swagger back and win the World Heavyweight Championship from Alberto Del Rio and maybe start a feud with Dolph Ziggler, I'm dying to see Bruno Sammartino get inducted to the WWE Hall of Fame the day before, so no.

The names of all WWE televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all WWE logos are trademarks which are the exclusive property of WWE. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners.

I own nothing expect my beautifully gorgeous Aaliyah Michelle and my imagination.

* * *

"And what is a man like yourself plan on doing, Alberto," Jack spat at the glaring World Heavyweight Champion, who had a sour look on his face before delivering a skin crawling smile to the number one contender.

"I have a manager for my match, Jack, I will beat you. Te lo prometo." He said again, smiling as he leaned on the ropes, waiting for Jack's answer.

Zeb Colter huffed from Jack side, unbelieving what he had just said and laughed when Jack pointed to the shy Ricardo. "Him? You're going to have Ricardo, the overweight penguin, manage your match?" Jack scoffed, walking along to the opposite ropes and leaned on them, just like it was scripted. "Then let me tell you something Alberto," Sniffling, Jack turned around and gave Alberto the nastiest look he could muster before spitting in his face, "Vas a perder!" In the whitest accent he could possibly say it in; he knew Aaliyah would make fun of him for it.

Aaliyah.

His mind was swarmed with pictures of her and him back those years ago as an actual couple, as Aaliyah Michelle and Jake Hager, not Jack Swagger. Thinking of what would have been the best match in his entire life at WrestleMania, he had to go out and smoke. He knew that she had heard the news by now, she stayed on her computer all day long anyways, and he couldn't help the feeling of his heart being torn out of his chest at his realization of how disappointed, how angry, how depressed, she must have gotten over it.

It was their life goal.

"No Jack Swagger," Alberto said, breaking Jack out of his trance about his former lover. He looked over at Zeb, who avoided eye contact with him and looked directly at Alberto, who gave him a slight nod. Catching Jack's eye once again, Alberto shook his head. "Ricardo won't be my manager for tonight's match. It's someone better." The crowd started cheering and cheering at Alberto's words, like they knew something Jack didn't.

Giving Alberto one last stare, he brought the mike up to his lips but before he even uttered a word, the entire arena went dark. He couldn't see from two feet in front of him before he heard the crowd once again start up again, cheering and screaming like crazy as the darkness enveloped them. What the fuck is going on? He thought to himself, he knew nothing that was happening right now was in the script he read and perfected, so he leaned over and nudged Zeb, who gently nudged him back, whispering at him not to worry.

The sudden gold streak of light that ripped through the titantron made Jack freeze and the entire arena start screaming in excitement. He watched as the gigantic screen lit up with screen shots and clips of the one woman he probably loved more than anybody he ever met, and as much as he pains him to say it, he might of loved her more than he loves Catalina. The quite, smooth, sultry, music of hers filled the arena as the titantron lit up the entire arena with the bright gold and white colors.

The stage lit up with bright gold makeshift "A A M" the pyro formed at the beginning of her entrance. A tiny, tiny, tiny, part of his body wanted him not to be her, but much larger part of him wanted it so bad to be her. Of course it would be her, they wouldn't fake her entrance. They could probably do that with Dwayne, but not Aaliyah. Not Aaliyah.

The small body that suddenly appeared on the stage, he almost wanted to run out of the ring and envelope her in the biggest hug he had ever given anyone, but he couldn't break out of the horrendous character he loathed more than the cocky All-American he portrayed less than six months ago, so behind the strong glare he sent her way, one of his biggest smile was hid behind it.

She walked down the ramp, her face completely unfazed at the thousands and thousands of WWE fans screaming her name; she even wanted to walk over to the children that had their arms outstretched for a high five or any kind of physical contact from the one and only Aaliyah Michelle. She kept her eyes on her best friend and kept her face cool. He was always so terrible at keeping his facial and physical reactions at bay that he was the reason why she was so good at keeping hers in check.

She climbed up the steel steps and slid into the ring, throwing her hair back as it fell into beautifully curled locks over her rich caramel shoulders. She gave Jack a sultry smirk before walked next to Alberto's side, leaning casually on the ropes as her music and the deafening screams from the crowd dimmed to silence.

He wasn't expecting her. The employees and camera men weren't expecting her. And the WWE Universe was sure as hell not expecting her, but the way she cocked her head to the side at his completely lost expression, she was the one expecting this. All of it.

"Jack Swagger, I want my match tonight on Raw. Right here," Looking over at Aaliyah, who smiled warmly at Alberto and nodded. Turning around, Alberto faced the frozen man. "Right now." Throwing the mic to the floor, Alberto walked to his corner and grinned at the lost Swagger, who looked back and forth at his former lover and freshly turned opponent. He didn't know what to do or to say, this wasn't in the scrip, seeing her again, but when she pulled herself off the ropes and bent down to grab the microphone, he knew he was in for a shitstorm. On national TV.

And he only hoped that she had mercy on his soul.

"Oh Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. What have you done?" She asked him, walking towards him and stopping, smiling lightly at his pained face, but on the inside, she wanted to cry and hold him and promise him that she'd get him out of this. "Are you really acting this way Jack? Do you really mean the things you say about my people?" She said, wanting to stab herself mentally as she watched his entire face crumble, but frowned to keep the tears from falling. It masked it perfectly. "After all we've been through, you're going to turn around and say that?" She yelled into the mic, walking up to Jack and pushed him roughly, making him stumble a few steps back.

"No Aaliyah, stop, I-" He didn't have a say in the script, he wasn't supposed too. She had written it to perfection to get both him and the WWE out of the hole they were too deep into to get out of. They needed her help and she was the rope they needed to get out.

"No Jack, you stop. I brought you out to this company, I exposed you to the World title picture, hell, I was the reason you even got out of the mid-card status in the first place!" She yelled, her emotions getting the better of her. The crowd yelled and screamed and cheered at her response, which lead Jack to stand still and not move or say anything. Looking at her one more time, he casted his gaze away from her and looked at the turn buckle instead, refusing her meet her pained and furious eyes.

He doesn't need this though. She thought to herself as she watched his eyes water. He already has too much to worry about. Oh Jack, I'm so sorry. "That's why Jake, I'm going to be more than Alberto's manager," At the mention of it, he snapped his head up and almost wanted to plead with her, almost begging her to say no. "Jack, this match is about to become a mix-" Before she could even finish, the rather annoying music of Vince McMahon hit and she froze before curling her nose up and biting her full lower lip, her trademark sign for her 'pissed the fuck off' face.

"Hold it right there Aaliyah," Vince chuckled from the stage after his music and the mixed reaction from the crowd died down to pure silence. "Who says you have the right to change the match I set up for tonight?" He questioned, puffing up his chest in a way that reminded her of a gorilla, making a note of who ran this entire business.

She cocked her head to the side and glared at the CEO, her lip still caught in her teeth with that Jack found to be the sexiest glare she had ever given anyone, but to the one receiving it, they might as well kill themselves before she did with her looks. "Let's be serious Vince, I have more power over Booker and Vickie combined. I have a say in this company and you know that." She said, her words bringing the entire arena to shout their agreement for her words.

Vince looked taken back by her answer, but before he could even say a word, her hand cut him off. "You know Vinnie Mac; I remember telling you something not many years ago. And when you refused, well, I couldn't help but to give you my own Kalifornia Kiss when you did." She smiled at the Chairman's surprised face and it grew even brighter when the crowd went crazy at what she was mentioning. She could even hear Jerry Lawler's frantic voice mention of the Law she introduced to the WWE's Diva's division, but none were ready to really take the Act up on the offer.

"You remember it Vince, I know you do. You don't? Oh well, should we remind the beloved Vincent McMahon what Act I brought into the WWE?" She asked the crowd, which filled the arena with Bryan's 'YES, YES, YES,' chants. Laughing, she once again turned to Vince McMahon and she could see his approving smile from the ring.

He wasn't going to admit it to her, but signing her to the WWE and taking her up on her rather barbaric ideas for an alliance with her and Jack Swagger and giving them both a gigantic push in 2009 was probably the best thing he had agreed on doing.

"And so today is the day that I claim, to you Vince McMahon," She started, listening as the crowd joined her in the words of a contract she forced Vince to sign three years ago. "Let me fight these pathetic men, I can do more damage than what you think I can," Hearing Alberto and Ricardo laugh loudly, the silence she heard behind her was more deafening than the screaming crowd. "Let the Morning Act and its Law show you what Aaliyah Michelle, can really do."

Throwing the mic to the floor, she sauntered over to the ropes that faced the stage and leaned on them, waiting for the approval she knew that Mr. McMahon had to give. Shaking his head, looking rather pissed, he brought his hand up to point at her while bringing the mic up to his lips with the other. "You never really understood when to respect the ones higher than you, did you Aaliyah?" Vince sighed, shoving one of his hands into his grey dress pants. "Aaliyah after your rather rude departure that left this company and the entire WWE Universe with a hole that couldn't be filled, I have no other choice," Sighing, he brought the mic to his side for a moment, the angry look still on his aged face. "Aaliyah Michelle... I'm sad to inform you that you're contract with the Morning Act... is now officially revived."

She smiled at the eruption of the crowd, throwing her head back with a loud laugh so her long rich curled hair could create a sort of cape that protected her shoulders, she could now officially save the WWE. And the man that made it all go to hell.

Turning around, her hair created this kind of mane that gave her a crazed look, but an unbelievably sexy smile as she looked at Jack, who froze under her stare. He didn't know what to do, just like he hadn't known what to do or say for the past fifteen minutes of what was supposed to end this match between himself and Alberto.

Grinning at Jack, she slipped out from under the ring and waited on the sidelines, allowing Alberto to get warmed up and order Ricardo out of the ring. Zeb nodded at Jack and slipped out of the ring as well, standing at ringside and watched as Jack grabbed his hair in desperation.

Ringing the bell, the match between Alberto Del Rio and Aaliyah Michelle vs. Jack Swagger had officially begun. Watching from ringside as she saw the two men battle it out, she could see that Jack was confused and out of character, actually worried, but went through the motions Alberto could whisper to him as he Irish whipped the large man. Climbing on the apron, she leaned over to whisper in Jack's ear. "Please, I'll explain later. Go through the match with Alberto. I'll explain later."

Walking up to tag Aaliyah into the match, Alberto quickly whispered to both of them about the suplex elbow drop, to which she quickly agreed, despite Jack's low protest of no. Irish whipping the large man to the ropes, she quickly grabbed his arm and flipped Jack over, cradling his neck in the crook of her elbow as their backs made contact with the stiff canvas. Kipping up, she looked over at Alberto, who nodded back at her, before they both sent their elbows straight into Jack's chest.

Watching Alberto slip out of the ring and talk briefly to Ricardo, she turned her eyes to look at her downed opponent. They've worked matches together, more than she could remember, but less than she would have liked. Eight years of their union together, they knew their body language in the ring, they were quick because of that.

It passed by like a blur, she would have quick kicks for Jack and even a scoop slam and an elbow drop, but he dominated her the rest of her time. He was always so gentle with her, even when he delivered a shoulder block to her chest; he grabbed her by the waist and shifted their position so that he would get the force of own his attack, not her. Lifting her up for his signature Red, White, and Blue Thunder Bomb, he shut his eyes closed and whispered profusely at her, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The understanding look in her eyes and the small smile she sent him told him that she was okay. Lifting the 130 pound Diva, he threw her over his shoulder and spun her so her back would get the force of the fall and dropped her. The crowd booed as they watched their beloved A.A.M. get punished by the "Real American" but he turned around and taunted the crowd so she could have time to recover and get the upper hand on him.

She stood and staggered back to the ring, where Alberto was patiently waiting for her tag. She only looked at him and shook her head, letting him know that she was skipping his part in the match. His face fell and looked worried, but he nodded as he got off the apron and back away from the ringside, wanting to get a good view at what would probably break the actual Jake Hager.

Standing behind her former lover, she waiting patiently as he finished giving the crowd his signature taunts, building false momentum. This part of the match was included through her sake. She needed to feel him again, even if it wasn't necessary. Kendrew was reluctant at first, but he knew he had nothing to worry about. Alberto, Kendrew, and Vince McMahon knew about this part of the script, but she was still debating on when ether she should do it or not.

When Jack turned around and towered over her, the light blue eyes she knew so well suddenly turned dark with an emotion she hadn't seen in him for so long. They both walked to meet each other in the middle of the ring, his eyes racking over her half naked body. Lifting her hands up, she trailed them over his strong abdomen, over the wide chest planes of his massive chest and up his thick neck before she cradled his face into her hands.

She tuned out the deafening screams of the crowd; they were the loudest they had ever been since she appeared on the titantron. She only looked up at the eyes of Jack Swagger, his frown back in place and his eyes watering. "I'm going to fix this Jacob. I'm going to fix it all." She could see his entire face relax and melt into her touch, his face cradling into her rough but warm hands. Her heart ached for the man she could always find comfort in.

"No Aaliyah, you don't. It's my fault. Let me do-" That was Jacob Hager Jr. talking, not the arrogant and ignorant Real American Jack Swagger. She only silenced his plea with a fiery kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to deepen it. She was thrilled when he returned it after half a second's hesitation, wrapping his thick strong arms around her waist and hoisted her up, breaking the kiss only so she could wrap her legs around his waist before he brought her in for another.

It had been years since they kissed each other. All those years of the other being absent, the emotion and craving the other had for them built up and it couldn't be contained any longer. The raw emotions going through that kiss, the anger, made it rough. The sadness made the kiss passionate. The excitement of being together once again as Aaliyah Michelle and Jake Hager, made it unbelievable.

The kiss was only ten seconds long, but the way their lips were all over each other's face, the way he gripped the hairs on the back of her neck, the way she buried her hands in his golden mane, the way their tongues fought for dominance, it was only ten seconds long, but it erased the world and their growing dilemmas and just kept them together.

Pulling away, she looked all flustered and bothered the way she panted for air, the beautiful mess of curled locks surrounding her face didn't help his growing need for her. A need he knew he was never going to get. She looked at him for another second before the tight grip on her thighs faded and she unwrapped herself from his waist. She never broke eye contact as she leaned up for another kiss, a soft and sweet one unlike the one they had just shared seconds ago.

"I'm sorry." She whispered at him, her cool minty breath hitting him square in the face and he couldn't help but to be dazed by it. Pushing him roughly, she lifted her leg up and spun, jumping perfectly to deliver her own Kalifornia Kiss to him, but when he crashed on the floor from the kick she put all her effort and strength in, she knew it wasn't what they both wanted.

Watching him on the floor, shaking his head slightly at the hardest Kiss she had ever given anyone, she walked over and sat on him. Sitting Indian style on his chest, she gave the referee a knowing looked and waited till he started the count.

One.

You never deserved it

Two.

I'm so sorry for letting you down.

Three.

Oh Jack, what have you done?

* * *

Like I said above, its my first fanfic so I would love to know how I did. Review please? I'll love you forever.


End file.
